Tamara
Tamara is a sentient avatar created from the collection of memories and experiences of Tamara Adama, who was a victim of the MAGLEV bombing. Resurrection Tamara is resurrected into the Virtual World as a Twin by Daniel Graystone as a favor to her father, Joseph Adama. Joseph hopes that they can be a family again, but Tamara is disturbed by how she got there, being in the dark, and that she cannot feel her heartbeat. She is inconsolable and Joseph leaves the Virtual World quickly. He tells Daniel that the avatar is an abomination. Looking for Home Zoe and Lacy Rand find her by accident in Daniel's virtual black room. Tamara thinks this is a dream that has gone on for too long. She does not know that she is an avatar. It disturbs her that her heart is not beating, but she cannot do anything about it. They take Tamara to the V-Club. From there she proceeds to try to find her way home - having no knowledge of her death nor that she is not the original Tamara. In an effort to escape, she contacts Vesta, a well-known hacker, for help. Vesta attempts to send Tamara back home by shooting and de-rezzing her, but Tamara does not die. Instead her wounds heal. Vesta decides to take advantage of this by striking a deal with Tamara. Tamara will pull off a heist in New Cap City in exchange for Vesta getting her back home. Because she cannot die, that will make her invulnerable to attempts to stop her from pulling off the heist. She and a gamer named Heracles pull off the job, becoming friends along the way. When they return, Vesta tells her she cannot get her home after all because she died in the MAGLEV bombing. Heracles comforts her. Vesta and her gang plan to use Tamara for more jobs, but Tamara will not be used. She shoots and de-rezzes everyone except Heracles, whom she asks to go find her father in the real world so he can come and find her. Looking for Answers Trapped in V-World, she goes to the Mysteries Burlesque Club seeking answers to the afterlife. When she answers Cerberus' riddle incorrectly, they discover she has the power to transcend life and death. Cerberus thinks she might have found the answers that everyone is searching for, or maybe she is the answer. Reputation Tamara becomes known in New Cap City as the Dead Girl. Gamers think she is a new character in the program who cannot be killed because she is already dead. The T-Flower symbol she drew when she was a child becomes her mark in the Virtual World. Joseph finds it on a poster at the Mysteries Burlesque Club. As she changes in New Cap City, the flower changes too, growing large and grotesque. She kills other players and makes enemies. A gang with T-Flower tattoos attack Zoe. Saving Her Father Emmanuelle finds Tamara in the New Cap City version of her father's home. She tells Tamara that she is a friend of her father and that he is looking for his daughter full time. He has become so obsessed that he missed his son's ink day. He has become addicted to amp. Tamara does not believe that she can help him because she is a ghost, but Emmanuelle has a plan. Sometime later, Joseph arrives in the same room. He pauses to use some amp then calls out that he can hear whoever is in the room. Tamara greets him and tells him that she does not want him to follow her anymore because if that is all he does then it is all he will ever do. Without warning, Tamara draws a weapon and shoots herself in the chest. Unaware that his daughter's avatar's wounds always heal, Joseph yells in shock and grief. Tamara turns the weapon on him and shoots him "fatally," causing him to de-rez from New Cap City forever. The Death Walker In New Cap City, Zoe inadvertently walks into a fight game in Atlas Arena. Tamara, who is now called the deadwalker (because she cannot die), calls gamers into the arena who lost loved ones in the MAGLEV bombing. They avenge the deaths of their loved ones by attacking Zoe over and over again. Tamara knows Zoe cannot die, but she can suffer and feel pain. In doing this, Tamara is also avenging the deaths of her and her mother. Avenging Angels Additional Images 103 Discovering Tamara.png|Zoe and Lacy discover Tamara in V-World. 105 Tamara Heracles NCC.jpg|Tamara thinks she is finally outside. 105 New Cap City Fire Escape.png|Heracles introduces Tamara to New Cap City. 105 Chiron's Club Heracles Tamara.png|Heracles explains the heist to Tamara. 105 Tamara Heracles Hotel.jpg|Tamara tells Heracles he can be important in the real world too. 105 Solving the Puzzle.jpg|Heracles and Tamara unlock Chiron's bank vault. 105 Heracles Tamara Vault Coins.jpg|Heracles steals Chiron's New Cap City game credits. 105 Tamara (Cyber).jpg|Tamara finds her inner strength. 105 Heracles Tamara.jpg|Heracles and Tamara discover that she is dead in the real world. 105 Tamara Kills Vesta.jpg|Tamara shoots Vesta, ejecting her from New Cap City forever. 105 Episode.jpg|Tamara becomes a woman of confidence and power in New Cap City. 109 T Flower Window.jpg|Emmanuelle gets Tamara's attention by putting her T-Flower in the window. 115 Avenging Angels News.png|News of Zoe and Tamara as the Avenging Angels has reached the outside world. 117 Tamara Zoe Mtn Fortress.jpg|Tamara and Zoe in their Mountain Fortress Behind the Scenes Notes Tamara's fate was a plot thread that was never resolved by the season finale, . The last time she was seen was in the mountain fortress in New Cap City and her subsequent abduction by Daniel Graystone, who asked her to deliver a message to Zoe. Season Two "The Caprica Times" website interviewed Kevin Murphy about what would have happened if Caprica had been renewed for a second season. This is Murphy's answer to what happened to Tamara: "I’m hazy now, but I believe she eventually became the basis for the Eights. I forget the details. You’d have to ask Jane or Michael Taylor. Capricatimes. "The Caprica Times Exclusive Interview: Kevin Murphy." The Caprica Times (edited), 29 April 2011. References Category:Characters Category:New Cap City Category:Tauron Category:V-World